HalfPriced Heart
by blueberrylover360
Summary: A child of the Big Three shall be the Chosen One. the bearer of the Curse. They must suffer pain, hurt, and torture, beyond measure. But for what, you might say. To let other souls rest in peace. But maybe there is another reason. A reason that involves a force greater than the Olympians. Different Chaos story. Strong T. Contains torture scenes and such.
1. Prologue

**3rd person POV**

This is a story of a hero. A hero with a terrible fate. A cruel fate filled with pain beyond comprehension, endless betrayal, eternal suffering, and more. Endless torture.

Many years ago, a prophecy was told. It spoke of a child of the Big Three will bear the pain and suffering of others and itself. The brothers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, tried to prevent the prophecy from occurring but alas, they each had a child.

When the babies were born, a white light appeared above one of the baby's head. Once it disappeared all that remained was a mark that spelled the word _pain._

That baby was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

_***PaGe BrEaK***_

_Sixteen years later*_

The first phase was child abuse. That's right. _Child. Abuse._

When Percy's mother married Gabe Ugliano, the pain started. During the time his mother, Sally, was at work, Gabe took it as an opportunity to get a free slave.

Percy was only four. That meant Gabe could let Percy live on the street and beg for money. When he came back, all the money went to his stepfather's poker games and alcohol.

Sally tried to stop Gabe from doing that to her only son, but soon the power of the curse took over Sally and she too, abused Percy.

Percy, even though he was young and innocent to understand much, still loved his mother no matter what. He tried to snap his mother out of it for eight years. Good news: he managed to get his mother back. Bad news: that was the day she was murdered.

Gabe and Sally, Percy's only family, was murdered. And he was devastated. Sure, he absolutely _hated _being abuse, I mean who wouldn't? But still, he'd rather be beating by his parents then have no parents at all.

Poseidon felt bad for his son, so he led Percy to Camp Half Blood. There, Percy felt happiness and love. He found his true love and his true friends. Four years later he proposed to his true love and settled down. Yes, he was sixteen at the time. But he knew he doesn't have much time for happiness due to his curse. So he wanted to make the best of it.

Three years later, he has a daughter, Kara, and a son, Marcus. At that moment, his life was perfect. He had to wonderful children, and a loving wife of three years, Annabeth Chase. Oh, how his happiness was short lived.

His family was murdered, and he was to blame for.

"But I didn't do it! I loved my family!" he yelled to the Olympians.

"But Mr. Jackson, the evidence was in your cabin. There was the knife that was used to kill your family," Zeus stated.

"I swear on the Styx that I didn't murder them!" he roared. Thunder boomed in the distance, signifying that he was telling the truth, but the Olympians didn't hear. Or cared.

"Let's have a vote. All who wish for Perseus Jackson to go to Tartarus, raise your hand," Zeus' voice boomed.

To Percy's horror, almost everyone had their hands up. Everyone except Thalia, Nico, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hades, Rachel, the Stolls brothers, Grover, Juniper, and Katie. Even his _father _voted for him to go to Tartarus.

"It is settled then; Perseus Jackson will be sent to Tartarus for eternity!" Zeus yelled.

"One day, I will return. And when I return, you will be sorry you ever did this to me," Percy said, his voice thick with pain and betrayal.

Poseidon, who was trying to earn points from his son, said "Zeus don't you thi-"

"Shut the fuck up, _dad." _Percy spat. "Even _you _voted for me to go to Tartarus."

"Ares, take him down to his punishment," Zeus said.

Ares came over and was about to grab Percy's arm, when he kicked Ares in the stomach, and reached for Riptide. Percy just swung his sword and kept hitting Ares until the floor was covered in ichor.

"I'll take him myself. Apollo, heal your brother!" Zeus spat.

"No, _father. _I won't heal him," Apollo said.

"I'll deal with you later," Zeus spat.

With lightning speed, no pun intended, he grabbed Percy's arm and traveled to the Underworld.


	2. And The Pain Starts Now

**Warning: contains torture scenes. If you don't like it, skip it, and I'll put an A/N when its clear. Okay? Okay.**

**Percy's POV**

I had one thing on my mind: why? Why did they do this to me? Did they not see that I swore on the Styx and didn't perish on the spot? Or cared?

The closer I get to Tartarus, the more I feel betrayed.

"Have fun, _Perseus Jackson_," Zeus spat. And he pushed me in.

Free falling into a pit with no end to it is horrifying. Here I am, screaming my head off, while I hear thousands of voices laughing like maniacs. One of them is Zeus. And another one is... Kronos. Oh, am I in for it now. With Kronos as my torturer, he's not going to have the _least _bit of mercy.

I landed with a loud thud and a couple of my ribs cracking. I screamed in pain.

"Man up, Jackson. Where your headed, there's going to be a _lot _more pain," Kronos said, smiling like a psycho.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and through me to another part of the rough floor. He then grabbed two chains with spikes at the end, and put them on my ankles. The pain was unbearable.

"Why scream in pain now, when there is more pain to come," Kronos whispered in my ear.

I turned my head around and spat right in his ear.

"Why you little-" he paused. "You know what? I was going to take it easy on you for the time being, but now, you can forget that." And with that, the _real _pain began.

**I know its short, but I just wanted to get it out. I started school awhile ago, and its torture.**

**Well, bye!**


	3. In Pain We Trust

**Well, this is awkward… I know it's been at least 5 months since the last time I updated. Long story short, I am a major procrastinator. School sucks. Got in a fight with a kid who's on parole because they stabbed someone, and the person is my age. (I'm not even in high school yet)**

**Anyways, let's get on to the story, shall we?!**

**3****rd**** Person POV (focusing on Percy)**

Screaming can be heard all throughout the Underworld. Earthquakes are common at the West Coast of the United States, but not ones that are at their highest magnitude. For the past _3 years_ the oceans have been stormy and extremely deadly.

3 years was exactly how long Percy has been suffering his wrongful punishment. _3 years._ He had suffered through burns, starvations, revenge from monsters he had beaten before. Even drowning.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was actually able to drown. At first, he thought he was dreaming. But when he sucked in to get a breath, he swallowed water. He panicked. For the first time in his life he was scared of the water. He was scared he'll drown to death. Kronos used it to his advantage, making a show of Percy drowning twice every other day.

It was on the 1,095th day that things took a turn for the best. Or worst.

A silhouette came forward and said, "Leave the boy alone. He suffered enough in his life, already. I'll take him off of your hands, Kronos, and have him join my army."

Kronos looked furious. "What is the meaning of this?! I shall not have you take him away! He still needs to learn a lesson! Beating me to a pulp, and humiliating me in front of my children!"

"Enough," the silhouette said. "Look what you have done to the boy. He is merely a ghost of his former self! No visible muscle, pale as a ghost and his eyes are dull. He needs proper care."

The man turned to Percy. "Will you join me for a chance of redemption, young man?" he asked, holding out his hand. Percy just stared at it.

It wasn't due to the fact that he didn't want to go-in fact, Percy thought he was dreaming- but the man's hand was pitch black and full of stars. His whole _body _was. "Are you, by any chance, Chaos?" Percy asked.

The man chuckled and said "Why yes, I am. Now boy, do you wish to come or what?"

Percy nodded his head furiously and took Chaos' hand. As soon as their hands, they were flying. Percy saw everything in blurry pictures. Just as quickly their hands touched, they stopped. He looked around. Everywhere he looked there were trees.

There was a clearing up ahead, and in the center was a sort of arch. It was made out of rocks and was held together by vines. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary from afar, but when Percy walked up to it he swear he heard laughter.

Inside of the arch, was a whole new world, a dream-world that Percy thought of.

The ocean was a brilliant blue, glistening in the sun. Islands were everywhere, people on boats having the time of their life, others on the mainland roaming the villages. It was as if time was nonexistent and everything was in harmony. Percy looked up, expecting to see the sky but found an even more beautiful sight. The sky was day, yet night. Distant planets could clearly be seen and so were the stars. The moon was so close to the planet, yet not causing any harm. Brilliant colors filled the sky. It was wonderful.

"Wow," breathed Percy.

"Quite amazing, isn't Percy?" Chaos said.

"It certainly is, Chaos. Is everything real? Please tell me I'm not dreaming this," Percy said, eyes wide.

Chaos laughed and said "No my boy, this is all real. Welcome, to the Void, your new home."

**3****rd **Person POV (focusing on Thalia and Nico)

She can't believe it. It's the anniversary of Percy's punishment/banishment and also Annabeth's, Kara's, Marcus', deaths. Her beloved cousin, little sister, niece and nephew have been gone for 3 years. They were all so young. Especially Kara and Marcus. According to her calculations, they would have been 2 years old. She let a single tear drop.

_Stay strong, Thalia, _she thought, _stay strong for them. For Percy and Annabeth and Kara and Marcus._

Just then Nico D'Angelo came by and sat next to her. "You can't stop thinking about them too, huh?" he said.

"Its just… so hard not to. I mean… its been 3 years. And Percy is the only other family I have besides you," she explained, looking at the ground.

"That's not true, Thalia. You still have Jason, remember? And you have the Hunters, aren't they like a second family?" he asked.

"They are," she sighed, "but they are just that. A _second _family. You and Percy are my _only _family. Jason on the other hand has the Roman camp. We are nothing alike. And besides, he doesn't even know what's going on; he's too busy with all his Roman crap."

Nico got up as soon as Thalia finished her sentence. He held out his hand and said "C'mon, we're going to see the gods."

Thalia looked confused. "What for?" she asked.

"To ask about Percy, of course. It has been 3 years so I think that's enough to let Percy go, so why not."

Thalia just shrugged and took Nico's hand. He shadow travelled the two of them to Olympus. He looked around. _Just the way Annabeth wanted it, _he thought, sadly.

He led Thalia to the Throne Room, where the gods were having a heated argument.

"… Kill him when we find him!" one of the goddesses said.

"Throw the traitor back into Tartarus!" a god said.

"Leave him be!" another said.

"What's going on?" Thalia said. The gods and goddesses looked at each other, then at the two cousins.

"Might I ask what you are doing here?" Thalia's dad, Zeus, asked.

"We are here to ask about our cousin, ya know? Percy Jackson?" Nico answered. "Its been 3 years now, so isn't it enough to let him out of Tartarus?"

"No, because once we find him, he's going back to where he belongs!" Zeus bellowed.

"Dad!" Thalia shouted, outraged. "Why are you going to throw him back in there?! He didn't do anything wrong! In fact, he didn't do anything the _first_ time!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Zeus said. "Didn't do anything _WRONG?!_ He escaped Tartarus! The first one in years to do so! And you say he didn't do anything wrong!"

"He didn't!" Nico shouted. "Why don't you just let him go already? Isn't it bad enough that you punished him wrongly in the first place? Now you want him to go back into Tartarus? Just give it up already, old man!"

Zeus looked furious now. He was contemplating on whether or not if he should use his lightning bolt on the two demigods, even if one of them was his own daughter. He was about to make a comment when Thalia beat him to it.

"Just give up already! Face it, the only reason why you won't let him go is because you're wrong!" she yelled. There was complete silence. The other Olympians could just watch in horror, not sure of what to do.

"You only want to do this because you want a reason to send him to Tartarus! You knew the first time was a mistake, yet you only said for him to be punished because you're too high in your pride! You don't like it when a demigod stands up against you, and be right. That's why you wanted him to go to Tartarus! When Percy swore upon the River Styx that he didn't do it, and didn't die because of lying, you didn't want to be wrong. The other gods were to grief stricken to even know what was going on!" Thalia said.

All of the Olympians who had voted for Percy to go to Tartarus found the error in their ways. They felt immense guilt by setting a faith worse than death on the young hero.

Zeus looked petrified. Not only was he told off, but he was told off by his own _daughter._ His own flesh and blood. He did the only thing that seemed right. He grabbed his lightning bolt and raised it high into the air, and pointed it at Thalia. "You will pay," he whispered, yet everyone heard it.

"No!" Nico yelled. He was worn out from shadow travelling earlier, so the ounce of power he had left only brought them a few feet away from their initial spot. The two tried to run to the door, but something was holding them back. Zeus had summoned the air to move in a ball, the current moving around the two cousins and kept them in place. With fear written over everyone's faces, Zeus said "Goodbye, _demigods,_ sweet dreams."

He raised his lightning bolt, and threw it.


End file.
